degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Raymond Ablack
Raymond "Ray" Ablack is a Canadian actor who portrayed Sav Bhandari on Degrassi: The Next Generation. Ray made his first appearance on Degrassi in Season 7 and is currently working on the show today. He is the lead singer in the band SoundSpeed. He interned (answering phones, getting coffee,etc) behind the scenes of Degrassi for school credit. He is competitive hockey player for fourteen years, Raymond played the role of Young Simba in the theatre production of The Lion King at the Princess of Wales theatre in Toronto before landing his role on Degrassi. Raymond sang the national anthem at a Toronto Maple Leafs Hockey game and has a first degree black belt in Goju Ryu Karate-do, Kobudo (weaponry) and Jiu-Jitsu (ground-fighting). Raymond enjoys comedy, rock-reggae music, writing/directing/filming/producing his own short films. Raymond plays punk rock, ska, reggae music with his makeshift garage band: BlueberriesForSally. In 2007 Raymond traveled to Africa with five Degrassi cast member's to build a school in Kenya with the renowned organization "Free The Children". A documentary of Raymond and his cast mates' trip aired on MTV in Canada in the fall of 2007. Ray traveled again in 2008 with his cast to Ecuador. In 2010, he traveled with some of the cast to India to help build a school. Raymond also had a guest spot on the series Life With Derek. Alongside Charlotte, he is currently enrolled at Ryerson University in Downtown Toronto. Raymond Ablack, like most of the Degrassi cast, has a twitter. Here Gallery Degrassi0708.jpg tumblrl7e0mybaqk1qcf5rp.jpg 4juxso0ru0x4sx04.jpg 74yi48g4tjh8g8ty.jpg 38063_1250648754645_320_239.jpg 3078106178_78c4999a28.jpg Degrassi_Season_9.jpg Degrassi-raymond-ablack-7739424-535-330.jpg m_0c48d8ce417a3cb2226c92a938cb658f.jpg melindasittingonraymond.jpg mm6150nza5pumm15.jpg raymondablack_1254850169.jpg raymondablack_1254850175.jpg y5lln3aq93uqqa3l.jpg The-Couch-Chronicles-raymond-ablack-7739589-452-604.jpg Raymond-raymond-ablack-7379970-240-180.jpg The-Couch-Chronicles-raymond-ablack-7739586-604-452.jpg svcdwdrv.jpg Soundspeedgrouppic.jpg Soundspeed.jpg Raymond nick and argiris.jpg Argiris, scott, ray, dalmar, judy, charlotte, samantha, aj.jpg Scott and ray dgh premiere.jpg Normal degrassi-boiling-point-03.jpg Ray, dalmar, and charlotte.jpg Dsafdg.jpg Jamie and ray.jpg 47552 478809807288 135519732288 6655790 1373064 n.jpg 41039 479060762288 135519732288 6664157 3144278 n.jpg 41039 479060757288 135519732288 6664156 8051330 n.jpg 46469 479137192288 135519732288 6666687 1034204 n.jpg 45940 1329604213811 1642140064 734961 3635 n.jpg Degrassi1.jpg Savandgirlfriend.png 125956588.jpg Paula brancati and raymond ablack.jpg Image133.jpg Image12.jpg Image11.jpg Imagee5.jpg Image4.jpg Image2.jpg 59375 432798530841 222416550841 4837923 1124187 n.jpg 41382_1651260133_5887_n.jpg|Ray and his girlfriend 48903_1651260133_5577_n.jpg Thedotbts.jpg Jajaja.jpg DegrassiCharlotteArnoldRayAblack.jpg 167955170.jpg 167918654.jpg Img 6590.jpg Img 7442.jpg Img 7236.jpg raymondgirlfriend.jpg|Raymond and his girlfriend. Raylondon.jpg Gemini.jpg Gemini2.jpg tumblr_lbwl3pUEW81qdoiato1_400.jpg tumblr_lbstgd5z501qdoiato1_400.jpg tumblr_lbwjk8CfVJ1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_lcj6i5VguK1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 1z3phz7.png charlotte-raymond-big-kiss-01.jpg charlotte-raymond-big-kiss-02.jpg charlotte-raymond-big-kiss-03.jpg Tumblr le7frjoZfL1qzl88jo1 500.jpg Tumblr le7fudyJ1E1qzl88jo1 500.jpg Tumblr l6una63bq71qc8lhko1 500.jpg Tumblr l6und6zxXg1qc8lhko1 500.jpg tumblr_lcz7j258Xj1qdxj5ro1_400.jpg Cast-of-degrassi-21st-muchmusic-video-awards-0jO4xg.jpg Tumblr l53g3spYEi1qc585qo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb65uu7ukf1qezaqwo1 400.png Tumblr lb89tjuP6P1qezaqwo1 500.png Tumblr legt1j6rFo1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb8awzfC7T1qezaqwo1 500.png Tumblr lb4spwro4e1qezaqwo1 250.png tumblr_l5tkupyluP1qzmk0oo1_500.jpg Tumblr lexn586lmK1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ldr6tfeHM21qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr ldr6uePHEs1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr ldr6vfQNEA1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr6x8bbxK1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr77uqyeg1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr79xfBcm1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr ldr72zRCHv1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr ldr71fDlPM1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr ldr7bf6xkv1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lckwnqcrsx1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lfqxtvA3te1qf2xhzo1 500.jpg 164299 106426206099613 100001967030243 47554 6429199 n.jpg 163782 107656909309293 100001949546077 61111 8242304 n.jpg 180139 107657152642602 100001949546077 61119 6964277 n.jpg 167060 108015635940087 100001949546077 63856 1806613 n.jpg Tumblr lftkra1puf1qct0ifo1 400.jpg Aa.jpg Tumblr lfyqvimlCD1qf2xhzo1 500.jpg Thumbnail.jpg Raymond.jpg Ablack, Raymond Category:Singer Category:Musician Category:Band Category:Sports Category:Hockey Category:Males Category:Sound Speed Category:Canadian Category:taken Category:Disney Actors/Actress Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Band